Social networking sites have become increasingly popular on the Internet. Sites such as Facebook (www.facebook.com) and Linkedin (www.linkedin.com) allow users to build networks of contacts. However, typically such networks are relatively siloed. For example, Facebook tends to be used for social networks involving personal relationships, whereas Linkedin tends to be used for social networks involving business relationships. Additionally, users of these sites are usually left to build the networks themselves. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of determining relationship information.